kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Loeclos Box
}} The Loeclos Box is named after the original spelling and pronunciation of the surname Lockless, which eventually evolved into the name Lackless, the family who possesses the box. Very little is known about it, and Kvothe discovers very little about it even after handling it in The Chronicle. The characters agree that it is most likely three thousand years old or more, dating back to the start of Lockless family. Kvothe describes it as the size of a thick book, unnaturally heavy for its size. The box is smooth but carved with a subtle pattern that he speculates might be a Yllish story knot both on the sides and the top, that Meluan herself didn't notice. The wood is dark with a deep red grain and smells familiar to Kvothe, he describes it as a spicy smell, almost like lemon. It has no visible hinges, seams, or locks, but has something inside. Kvothe describes it as feeling like a box. Whatever is inside it is most likely glass or stone, judging by the weight. The Maer and Meluan are not in agreement as to the actual volume of the box. While the box is a well kept secret, some hint of it has made it into general knowledge over the years, as seen in several references. }} Speculation The only other time in The Chronicle that Kvothe mentions the smell of lemons is when he meets The Cthaeh. }} It should be noted that while the only other time the smell of lemons specifically is mentioned was at The Cthaeh, it is known that Roah wood smells of citrus, something that Kvothe states a few times throughout the books. It's quite possible that the Loeclos box is made out of the same wood of the tree that the Cthaeh is imprisoned in, or, if it's not made of that wood, that it's directly related to the Cthaeh himself. Contents There is much discussion about what the box contains. *When Kvothe mentions he thinks the contents of the box is something of stone or glass, it brings to mind obsidian, which is also referred to as mountain glass. The only mountain glass referred to in the books is the glass/stone that Selitos used to poke out his own eye. **If the contents of the Loeclos box (which is probably made from wood from the Cthaeh's tree) contains the mountain glass with Selitos blood, one could guess that Selitos is bound to the rhinna/Cthaeh tree like his blood is trapped in the Loeclos box. i.e. Selitos = the Cthaeh, both who have foretelling abilities and are able to see inside people. ***This would seem to be contradicted by Bast when he says, "Lanre spoke to the Cthaeh before he orchestrated the betrayal of Myr Tarniniel." As Selitos rules Myr Tarniniel when it is betrayed, he couldn't have become the Cthaeh before the betrayal. ****Unless Bast knows that the Cthaeh was once Selitos... Then what he said is still true. *There is also a reference to a box in the story told by Hespe in which Jax (probable variant of Iax) traps the partial name of the moon in a box. It is possible that this box is thus important to the Chandrian in order to learn the full name of the moon, which is tied to the existence of both the mortal world and the Fae. Forcing the moon down from the sky may give Haliax the sweet oblivion he craves according to Skarpi's story. * Its bigger on the inside. ** It could also be the 'Folding House' that Jax, in Hespe's story, unfolds. If that is the case, the box would probably contain the whole of the Fae Realm, as the folding house seems to be only a figure used to explain and portray the Fae, with another sky with another set of stars, places where it's day and places where it's night, at the same time, different seasons on different places and also connected to the moon. * References Category:Vintas Category:Objects